


That One Summer Night

by junkyunist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Bottom!Junhui, Eventual Smut, Fluff, JunHao centric, Kind of summer love rush, M/M, Minghao is whipped for Junhui, Mostly in minghao's pov, Original Characters mentioned - Freeform, Others are either mentioned or have small parts, Slight Hurt/Comfort, top!Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyunist/pseuds/junkyunist
Summary: Minghao spent his summer vacation in Shenzhen, captivated by the colour of the sea and the warmth of the sun.He met a boy, with the most beautiful eyes, the sweetest smile and the purest heart.Wen Junhui, the boy who stole his heart at first sight and the one Minghao is willing to love for the rest of his life.





	1. Coincidence

This was Minghao's last year in highschool and summer vacation had just started a few days ago, he didn't have a plan on how to spent his summer yet but sleeping and watching TV shows sounded nice.

At least until his friends came knocking on his room with big grins on their faces,_ a bad idea_— Minghao thought.

But still, he let them in and listened to their crazy summer plan— definitely_ a bad idea._

Minghao watched as Soonyoung explained his_ 'spectacular'_ summer plan excitedly as his other friends listened too.

"No," Minghao replied quickly.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Besides don't you miss China? Your hometown?" Mingyu elbowed him, earning a glare from the Chinese male.

"You just want me to be your translator aren't you? Besides it's Anshan not Shenzhen, get your facts straight, _duh_," Minghao rolled his eyes.

"Tsk, but you'll enjoy it anyway."

"No, I'm really not in the mood to travel around."

His friends kept on persuading him to agree on their summer plan which resulted in Minghao kicking them out of his room and locking the door. Yelling some incoherent words as he forced his friends to go away, get some sleep and forget the stupid idea.

They did, after bidding their farewells to Minghao's parents.

Later that night, his mother brought the topic up. Persuading him gently to agree on his friends' plan, he hated it. He hated how his mother knew his soft spot and always managed to get him into agreeing with whatever she asked him to.

And that was how he ended up here, in Shenzhen along with his four friends.

Minghao sighed as he fixed his cap, squinting his eyes at the scorching sun before taking his bag and suitcase.

"This is the worst," he cursed under his breath.

Minghao let out a deep sigh as he watched his friends running towards the vacation house in front of them excitedly, making a bet on who was going to arrive first. He shook his head, one day he might ended up murdering them but for now, he had to be satisfied with only the idea of it.

He took his time walking to the vacation house, he looked to his sides where a flower field spread as far as his eyes could see. The colours of the flowers were vibrant with mostly yellow dominating, came from the sunflowers blossoming beautifully. A smile made its way to Minghao's face as he took his camera out and captured the scenery before him, the hot wind of summer blowing passed him, tickling his skin.

Maybe it wasn't a bad idea at all.

* * *

Not even on their third day here, his friends were already dead drunk. Lying on the floor, couches and even the table miserably. Minghao shook his head, last night was wild. They ended up playing truth or dare, a classic game accompanied by alcohol. No one knew they were not legal yet and it better stayed that way.

Unlike his friends, Minghao had high tolerance for alcohol and didn't ended up as drunk as they were right now.

Dead.

He even stepped on Soonyoung's hand earlier before but the boy didn't even flinch, indicating that he would probably still asleep for about two or three more hours. He let out a loud sigh, hoping that it would at least woke his friends and guilt tripping them. They were lucky that Mingyu's parents were rich and lent them their private vacation house.

Still a question to him as to why would Mingyu's parents let their son and his friends spent their summer vacation alone without supervision.

His parents would never.

"They're really dead huh?"

Minghao looked up at Chan who just came out of the shower, his blond hair still wet. Chan was the only one absent last night, he was feeling unwell because of the heat and decided to sleep early— thank_ God_, otherwise he would've witnessed the vulgarity of his friends.

"Drank the whole container, I'd be surprised if one of them even still alive," Minghao snorted.

"I guess they forgot that exams are waiting after summer break," Chan shuddered.

"Please don't mention it," Minghao sneered.

"Let's just enjoy this short illusion of freedom before we get back to that hell hole."

Chan helped Minghao to make a lemon juice for their friends' hangover as they chatted for a while, Minghao found out that his friends were planning on going to one of the market in town to buy some things for their BBQ party.

"Are you coming?" Mingyu asked as he grimaced, his head was pounding crazily.

"No, I think I'm going to take a walk on the beach."

"Ok."

Minghao sent his friends with a worried look on his face, he wondered if they could survive or not judging from their rusty Mandarin also not at the fact that Chan was probably the only trustable one. At least there was Mingyu, his skill in speaking Mandarin was still bad but good enough according to Minghao. He sighed as he went back to his room to get his camera, he couldn't wait to visit the beach ever since they first arrived here.

He had a good feeling for today's walk.

* * *

Minghao grew up listening to his grandmother's story about fate— _red string fate._

She said the God of Fate liked to play and there were three signs given for the humans before the God tied your fate for eternity.

**The first time is a coincidence.**

Minghao had never witnessed this scenery before in his life, the wide blue ocean, the warm sea breeze, the ticklish feeling of sands on his bare feet and the sound of the waves greeting his ears. This was truly beautiful, he could feel himself relaxing already.

Going to the beach had always been his best way of healing, there was just something about the sound of the waves and the pelican birds dipping to the sea for fishes that healed his mind. He had taken dozens of pictures already but it seemed like they weren't enough, mere pictures couldn't do justice to the beauty before him.

He angled his camera to the rippling waves of the sea, capturing it a few times before moving his camera—

Minghao's breath was taken away.

His whole world stopped spinning and suddenly silence took over, his brown eyes wavering at the sight before him.

A boy, probably a year older than him was smiling at something his friend said, laughing so freely and beautifully as the sea breeze gently kissed his golden skin. His black hair dark as the night, swaying gracefully along with the breeze. His Cupid's bow curved into a big smile, showing the perfect rows of white teeth. His well sculpted nose, sharp and pointy. His eyes, the colour of golden honey, twinkling in happiness.

Minghao couldn't help but to fall in the depth of his eyes, deeper and deeper. He couldn't take his eyes off of the beauty in front of him, so beautiful, so ethereal.

He must be an angel.

There was no way a mortal could be this beautiful, no way... _Not fair._

But his moment of admiring the beauty before him was abruptly interrupted as the boy turned his head towards him, his honey brown eyes locked into his own dark eyes through the camera lens. The boy tilted his head to the side, seemingly to be interested in whatever Minghao was doing. He ignored his friends' teasing as he went up to Minghao, closer and closer.

"Can I help you?" He asked in Mandarin.

Minghao blinked and put his camera down, his voice was beautiful, soft like silk and gentle like the first sun ray peeking through his curtains in the morning, caressing his cheeks.

Each words spoken delicately, igniting a fire in his heart.

"I—" Minghao choked on his words, the boy was truly beautiful.

The boy laughed at his clumsiness, his laughter sounded so crisps to Minghao's ears, he decided that it was his favourite music from now on.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Chinese...?"

"I am," Minghao said immediately, _too fast._

"Oh? I've never seen you around here before, are you a tourist?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm here for summer break."

"Oh..."

Minghao really wanted to run his fingers through the boy's black locks, they looked soft as silk. He wanted to scream the word _'beautiful'_ over and over again until his voice was gone.

_Beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful beautiful **ethereally beautiful.**_

"Are you okay?" The boy asked again, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Uh yeah... Sorry..."

"Don't be," he laughed.

"By the way, I'm Junhui," he smiled as he offered his hand.

"Wen Junhui, but you can call me Jun."

"Xu Minghao," Minghao said as he took Junhui's hand.

He hoped that Junhui wouldn't notice his trembling hand as he shook it, Junhui's hand was soft and delicate but also firm. He liked how their hands fitted each other's perfectly like they were made to be one.

"So, you're new to this then? Where's your tour guide?" Junhui asked purely out of curiousity, his honey eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Uh... I don't have one, I mean we're just here to spend the summer break after all... Won't stay too long," Minghao replied and he swore he could've seen some of the twinkling excitement in Junhui's eyes died down.

"Oh..."

Minghao didn't know why but he just wanted to continue the conversation, not wanting it to end on Junhui's slight disappointment. He wanted to bring back the stars in Junhui's eyes, the warm smile on his face and the crisps laughter of his so he blurted out the first thing he could think of.

"Do you want to be my model?"

Junhui blinked, he looked at Minghao as if the boy had just said something shocking. Then he stared right into Minghao's eyes—

_No, don't look at me like that._

_ It's not fair... You're so beautiful..._

_ I might fall deeper more than my heart could take... Please don't._

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes."

That day, Minghao spent his morning taking shots of Junhui. He swore that no matter how many pictures he took, it would never be enough to capture Junhui's beauty. He was too beautiful. _Too out of this world._

Everything about Junhui was delicate, precious and ethereal.

He also learned that Junhui made a good model, he was so natural in front of camera. Smiling widely as he turned his head facing Minghao, tilting his head teasingly before bursting into laughter. The way the sea breeze gently tickling his beautiful dark hair, the way the sun kissed his golden skin. Junhui was radiating with happiness, beauty and purity. He looked like a child who just experienced the first snow in his life, playing around and jumping excitedly.

Time flew by too fast for Minghao, it was unfair. He wanted to be with Junhui longer, he wanted to experience more with him, he wanted to know the other male better... _He wanted more of Junhui._

"Thanks..." Junhui said, offering Minghao a popsicle.

Minghao smiled and took the popsicle, completely ignoring the fact that he couldn't eat cold food and sucked on the cold ice, hiding a grimace when the coldness hit his insides— Junhui's smile was worth it.

"Actually... This is my first time modelling," Junhui laughed.

"I wasn't too bad right?"

"No, you're perfect."

Junhui looked at him with unreadable expression before he smiled and going back on sucking his popsicle, Minghao eyes traveled to his reddened lips, wrapped around the yellow popsicle as he sucked on it.

He wondered how it feels— Minghao shook his head before the sentence inside his head finished.

"Are you sure you're fine? You keep spacing out," Junhui looked at him in concern.

"N-no, I'm fine. Totally fine."

Junhui looked at him for a moment before he shrugged, not pushing the matter any further.

They ended up spending the rest of the day together, enjoying the beautiful sunset.

"Jun—"

Minghao's words died in his throat, Junhui was closing his eyes, enjoying the golden lights falling over his beautiful face. His skin was glowing, his lips were curled in a tiny smile and his long eyelashes fluttered softly. He opened his eyes at the feeling of someone staring at him, he looked to the side and tilted his head. Watching the other male in amusement.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked.

Minghao blinked a couple of times before his cheeks flushed. He shook his head and quickly averted his gaze, mentally cursing himself for getting caught staring. He heard Junhui's melodious chuckle, so beautiful and angelic to his ears.

Unfortunately their time was interrupted by a phone call, it was Mingyu.

"What?" Minghao hissed in Korean.

** "Woah, easy dude I was just wondering if you're lost or something? It's getting late and we're already at home grilling the food so are you coming back or not?"**

Minghao looked at his wrist, 6PM.

He was too focused on Junhui's beauty to realise that he had been gone for hours already, time flew by very fast when he was with the guy.

"Okay, okay I'll be right back."

Minghao bit his lips, Junhui was still looking at the sunset silently, he hated to break the atmosphere.

"Uh... Jun?"

"Yes?"

"I... Umm... I need to go back, it's getting late..." Junhui smiled.

"Ah, sorry for keeping you here for too long," he smiled apologetically and stood up.

"No," Minghao shook his head.

"It was fun," he said and he swore he could see the stars twinkling in the other male's eyes.

"It was fun for me too..." Junhui smiled.

They stared into each other's eyes for so long that Minghao had taken a few steps closer and was about to leaned forward when someone called.

"Oi Jun!!"

The two jolted in surprise and immediately took a few steps back from each other's, Junhui's face was red while Minghao's stayed the same except for the tip of his ears.

"Y-yes??" Junhui stuttered.

"We still have group projects to work on, are you in??" Junhui's friend asked.

"Oh, yes! Coming!"

Minghao looked to the side at Junhui's friends, there were a few of them, all of them had this weird expression on their faces upon seeing the two together.

"I should... Um... Go back to..." Junhui said.

"Ok."

"Ok."

The two shared one last glance before Junhui turned to walk away, before he could get too far Minghao held his wrist, turning him around.

"Yes?"

"Can we... Uh can we like meet again? Tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Junhui's face beamed with happiness.

And with that, Junhui left with his friends. Completely unaware of the butterflies inside Minghao that threatened to bursted out of him. The older male left and took a part of Minghao's heart along with him.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Mingyu asked as soon as Minghao joined them in the backyard.

"The usual stuff," Minghao shrugged, not really in the mood to talk.

His mind was still pretty much occupied by Junhui, the way his skin glowed under the golden sunlight; the way his eyes turned into crescents as he smiled. Minghao wanted to see him again, and again and again. The coiling heat inside his stomach made him uncomfortable, as if there was something crawling under his skin. He looked at his friends who were laughing at something, probably another dirty jokes they made.

Minghao sighed and looked up to the night sky, wondering about tomorrow.

"You okay?"

Minghao hummed, knowing it was Mingyu asking out of concerns.

"I'm okay but I think I'm screwed."

"Want to tell me?" The other asked again.

"Later," Minghao said.

Mingyu nodded and said nothing any further, he continued to grill the meat while Chan was preparing the cold drinks—no beers tonight since they would be watching horror movies or so they said. It wasn't that long before the other guys fell asleep halfway through the movie, lying on the couch or the floor, the only ones left were Minghao and Mingyu. The other male looked at Minghao, eyebrows quirked in a questioning manner.

Minghao nodded and stood up, going to his room with Mingyu following him from behind.

He sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his legs while Mingyu sat on the chair next to the window. Still patiently waiting for him to talk.

"I met a guy," Minghao started.

"He's Chinese and I think he's older than me..." Minghao trailed and then remembered the way Junhui treated him like a little brother.

"Definitely older."

"And... You feel this summer love rush?" Mingyu teased, earning a pillow to the face.

"I'm not," Minghao huffed.

"It's just... I don't know? There's something about him..."

"Hao, there's _always_ something about someone that we're head over heels with," Mingyu rolled his eyes.

"But this time it's different," Minghao argued.

_"He's different."_

It came out as a whisper but Mingyu caught it and smiled at his friend, then he took a seat next to Minghao and nudged him playfully.

"So? What's holding you back?" Minghao groaned.

"Like, everything?" He looked at his best friend with troubled expression.

"I mean we just met and I barely know him and vice versa but there's just something about him Gyu... I feel like I shouldn't be attracted to him this much? Also not at the fact that I might be in love with a guy and not girl like I'm supposed to?"

"Well, probably because you know that whatever thing possible between the two of you won't be more than a summer fling."

Mingyu's words struck his heart like a lightning and Minghao found himself choked on his own breath, unable to utter a single response.

"I mean, it's kind of obvious? Unless you're planning to live here for the rest of your life and about your sexuality... We talked about this before Hao, your parents are fine with it and I don't think it should hold you back from loving freely."

Minghao shook his head, he already had this invitation from a university that he had been dreaming about. There was no way he would let that chance go, who knew? Maybe by the time summer break was over, he'd be able to forget Junhui.

"My parents might be fine but what about him? Heck, I don't even know if he's into guys or not. What if he's actually the straightest man on earth?"

Minghao shook his head again, he usually wasn't the type to fall for love at first sight or such things. He was more the type to love in time, slowly getting know each other and stuffs but with Junhui... Somehow he felt different with Junhui. As if he had known the older male for the rest of his life, like the back of his hand or like how Minghao knew every inch of his camera.

"I asked him to be my model..." Minghao trailed and took his camera.

He quickly showed Mingyu the pictures he took of the beach and scenery before finally showing him Junhui.

"Damn, he's pretty," Mingyu muttered under his breath.

"I know right?"

"And I think he's bi? I mean there's no way someone can smile this bright, so pure like this to just about anyone. My feelings said he has a thing for you too," Minghao rolled his eyes and elbowed Mingyu lightly.

"Don't get my hopes up."

"Dude, you're in for a heartbreak."

Minghao laughed bitterly at Mingyu's statement,

"He's like absolutely your type, fuck, I don't even think you can get over him."

"Shut up, I am trying not to fall too hard for him."

But he knew, deep down in his heart he knew that he had fallen down to his knees for Junhui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JunHao AU for my bby, whom without her I'm probably still drowning deep in my guilts about writing and update stuffs, thank you for pulling me up! Hope you'll like this one~
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	2. A Game?

**The second time, The God of Fate is playing with you.**

The two met again for the second time. Minghao was strolling around the streets, taking pictures of anything that piqued his interest while Mingyu was busy looking for something to buy.

Junhui was with his friends, all of them were in their tracksuits, covered with sweats; including Junhui. He had his black hair slicked back, probably damp from the sweat or maybe he poured water to cool the heat off. Then Minghao saw one of Junhui's friends elbowed the Chinese male playfully and gestured to where Minghao was standing, Junhui turned his face and locked eyes with the younger.

"Hey Minghao, which one do you— _oh,_" Mingyu grinned.

Then he felt a gentle nudge from his sides that pulled his attention away from Junhui's beautiful honey eyes, he looked at Mingyu rather annoyed.

"What?"

"Your gay is showing, toned it down a bit," the male snickered.

"Fuck you," Minghao hissed.

"Hey," he heard Junhui greeted him, slightly breathless.

"Oh umm... Hi..."

Minghao could see from the corner of his eyes that Mingyu was holding himself back from making choked noises, Minghao frowned at his friend. Thinking of ways to kill a certain Kim Mingyu.

"Exploring the area?" The older male asked again.

"Yeah... You?"

"Just got back from the mountain," Junhui smiled.

"Mountain?"

"We trained there during summer break," Junhui explained.

"Ohh..."

There it was again, something hanging in the air between them. Minghao hated it, if only that something had a form, he would've Wushu kicked it already and stomped on it until it turned into a mush. There was something about the older male that make his body shivered despite the hot weather. Something... Alluring... Almost unreal.

"What did you guys are training for?" Mingyu started a conversation with his almost broke Mandarin.

"Wushu," Junhui smiled.

"And other martial arts," he smiled shyly.

"Oohhhh Minghao you did one right?" Mingyu switched to Korean.

"Shut up Kim Mingyu," Minghao stepped on his foot.

"He did one too," Mingyu said to Junhui excitedly, slightly wincing at the pain.

"Oh?"

"Yeah but it was a long time ago, probably forgot about it already," Minghao laughed nervously.

"Eeyy, your body and muscles won't forget something like that easily," one of Junhui's friends teased him.

Minghao only smiled shyly, feeling Mingyu's teasing grin on him. He was so going to have a talk with the other male later that night.

"Think we're going back first, see you later ok?" Junhui's friends patted his back and head off first, giving weird hand gestures at the other Chinese male before they left.

"Sorry about that," Junhui laughed.

"Hao, need to go. I think Soonyoung burnt something in the house," Mingyu said in hurry.

Minghao rolled his eyes, either Soonyoung really did burnt something or it was just another excuse for Mingyu to dashed away from the two, giving them thumbs up before disappearing quickly.

The two stood in silence for a solid minute before Junhui broke it first,

"So... Wanna go watch the sunset?"

Minghao nodded, he didn't know whether it was because of his love towards the beach and the sunset view or because he just wanted to be with the older male as close as he could be. He had a suspicion that it was the latter as he couldn't help but to steal glances at the older male, his slicked back hair and exposed forehead were very tempting and _fuck— _Minghao thought.

He was in for a heartbreak.

He walked slightly slower than the older male, secretly taking pictures of his back. Junhui was so beautiful, even his back view looked amazing from any angles. Not halfway through the beach, Junhui suddenly turned around, looking at Minghao mischievously.

"Oh um..." Minghao looked like a caught deer.

"You could've just asked you know?" Junhui smiled.

"Is my back more interesting than my front? I thought I have the prettiest smile?" The older teased and Minghao ducked his head low, hiding the blush on his face.

"Your back's nice," was the first thing he blurted out.

Junhui broke into laughter, ruffling Minghao's hair as he did so. The younger could only look up, mesmerised by the breathtaking sight in front of him. Junhui could literally outshined the sun with a smile only, now imagine waking up to this beautiful smile everyday...

Minghao's heart lurched at the thought.

He couldn't relate.

"Do you like the sunset more or me?" Junhui suddenly said as they reached the beach.

"What kind of a question is that?" Minghao mumbled.

"One that I'm genuinely curious of," Junhui grinned.

"I'm not falling for that," Minghao huffed.

"Come on, it won't hurt to answer that!" Junhui punched his arm lightly.

_But my heart would._

Minghao looked at the older male who had this expectant expression on his face, his honey eyes wide and lips curled into a big smile. Basking in the golden light of the sunset.

"I like you under the sunset sky, glowing like the most prized gold. I like you and the sunset together rather than the two separately."

Junhui tilted his head to the side, there was something in his honey eyes but Minghao couldn't figure what it was and it made his insides uncomfortable, like millions of butterflies crashing against each others fiercely.

"I like you..." The older male breathed.

"I like you close to me, whispering sweet eternities."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update sorry >_< but at least we got Minghao confessing (?) Hahahha he's a sly one, not wanting to choose between the two ahahah XD
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	3. The Fate

**Third time is Fate talking to you.**

The third time they met had Minghao cursed under his breath, he was at the beach (again) but according to his friends, this was their first time so Minghao's previous visits weren't count. The group decided to play something, volleyball— Seokmin suggested.

Minghao argued, playing something that required a lot of stamina and moving around much under the scorching sun were definitely not a good idea but he was soon defeated by a simultaneous_ 'boo'_ from his friends.

So here he was, using a sleeveless shirt and short pants. Glaring at the opponents in front of him, it was 3 on 3 which was definitely ridiculous since a real volleyball required 6 in one team— again, he was cornered by his friends.

"Come on Hao, stop pouting and get that nonexistent ass moving!"

He heard Mingyu, who was in the opposite team mocked him.

"Try harder," Minghao rolled his eyes.

The group began to play, running around the imaginary border, jumping and yelling at the same time. Minghao had fell down a few times, trying desperately to save his team from Soonyoung's unbelievable smash, which he did even though there were sands sticking to his skin and it made him feel itchy everywhere.

20 minutes into the game and Minghao felt like he was being burnt alive by the sun, squinting his eyes at the aimed ball at him and jumped; it was too high for him to reach.

Minghao let out a deep sigh, one more point before he stopped playing for good. He was too old for this shit, who the fuck still had energy after 20 minutes under the fierce sun? Soonyoung.

Minghao shook his head and brushed his wet locks to the back, he was so going to kill his friends.

"Looking for this?"

Minghao looked up.

"Fuck," he immediately cursed.

It was Junhui, holding the volleyball with a grin on his face. There was nothing wrong with the act, completely normal. But what Junhui was wearing that got Minghao cursed as an immediate response.

The older Chinese male was shirtless, _fucking shirtless_. And he had black shorts on which slightly outlined his cock and Minghao couldn't help but to stared. Junhui was very well-built, definitely. Looking from his biceps and sculpted abs.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Minghao said absent mindedly.

He heard Junhui's friends laughing at the back and internally cursed, was he that obvious? Minghao quickly took the offered ball and thanked the older male.

"You know, we could play together..." Junhui suddenly said.

"Six on six?" He grinned.

Minghao didn't know how it came to this— actually, he knew why. After agreeing without further thoughts, he and Junhui's friends played against each other. It was fun and tiring but Minghao was mostly looking at how Junhui's skin glowed under the sunlight and glistening so sinfully from the sweats.

His team ended up losing and Mingyu wouldn't stop teasing him for it, his other friends also picked up the hints fast— _way too fast._ Was he that obvious?

Junhui's friend suggested that they eat dinner at this restaurant not too far away from the beach, the food was good and the price wasn't too expensive either. His friends agreed without a second thought.

Junhui sat across the table from Minghao, laughing at whatever joke their friends made. Surprisingly, his friends were doing well with Mandarin without much help from Minghao.

It was going fine until he felt something tickling his ankles, he looked at Junhui who was focused on eating. Then he ignored the ticklish feeling, probably a cat walking past by his legs. But before he took a a bite, he felt another ticklish feeling. This time, on his kneecaps.

There was no way a cat could reach higher than that.

He looked at the older male who had this grin on his face, Minghao rolled his eyes and put his one hand under the table. He grabbed Junhui's ankle in a sudden that had the older male yelped in surprise.

"Jun? What the heck?" His friend asked.

"Huh? Cat. A cat walked past my legs."

Minghao chuckled before he let go of the older male's foot, going back to his food as if nothing happened though he felt the older's glare on him.

They spent the night talking until very late, Minghao learned that Junhui was actually someone very shy. He would blushed or lowered his head whenever his friends mentioned about his achievements. He also learned that Junhui was a child actor and got a few awards for it, Junhui played the piano, he had two cats, he fucking love cats and he liked spicy food.

The more he got to know Junhui, the more he wanted to have the older male in his arms. But he pushed the thoughts deep inside when Seokmin mentioned about their short summer break.

  
_This was only temporary—_ he said to himself.

* * *

"You're going out again hyung?" Chan asked from the couch.

Minghao nodded and put on his shoes,

"It's summer break Chan, of course he'll go out _again_ besides we're here to have _fun._"

He heard Mingyu talked to Chan.

"I'll be late, don't wait for me," he said as he walked out of the house and faintly heard Soonyoung's voice.

"We won't!"

* * *

Minghao tried to look as calm as possible, taking a stroll while looking at the sceneries. The place was really beautiful, flower field wide as one could see. The bright blue sky that Minghao liked and he could faintly heard the sound of the sea.

One step, two step before he started to run lightly. Feeling the warm breeze of summer against his face, he held his camera steady in his hands and stopping not too far away from the place he met Junhui before.

The beach and the sun had become the silent witnesses of whatever thing they had between the two. The shared kiss, the shy intertwined hands and the conversation under the stars.

There was still no sign of him, Minghao sighed in relief before he let out a yelp when he felt something cold pressed against his cheek. He turned around and was about to curse when the laughter of Junhui greeted his ears, the older male was wearing a simple white shirt and grey pants, holding two cans of soft drink in his hands.

"Did I startled you?" He asked after done laughing at Minghao.

"No," Minghao let out a huff.

"You're a bad liar," Junhui shook his head and gave Minghao the cold drink.

Minghao took the drink and winced slightly at the coldness, the two sat again on the sandy beach under a big tree, side to side. Minghao not too subtly buried his drink halfway in the sands to warm it up.

"So... What are we going to do today?" Junhui asked, sipping his drink.

Minghao hummed, not knowing how to answer that question. Honestly, he wanted to take more pictures of Junhui but the sun was too hot today and he was afraid the older male would get sun burnt badly.

"Is there any place that we can hang out other than the beach? I mean somewhere cool and not scorching hot like this."

"It's summer, everywhere is scorching hot," Junhui laughed.

"It's too hot to take pictures and I'm afraid that you'll get sun burnt so I think we're just gonna sit here for today..."

"I don't mind it though," Junhui smiled.

Minghao looked at Junhui for a moment, mind and heart battling fiercely whether to say the words he'd been dying to say or not.

In the end, his heart won.

"Can we like... Getting know each other? More than the last time... Only if you're okay with it," Minghao trailed.

"Sure."

"So umm..." Minghao shifted in his seat.

_No explicit questions—_ he reminded himself.

"How old are you?"

"Is this like you asked and I answered vice versa stuff?" Junhui grinned.

"You didn't answer..." Junhui smiled.

"I'm 20."

_Definitely older._

Minghao nodded and waited for the older male to ask a question back, he felt Junhui's golden eyes on him. It made his insides twisted in the worst way possible.

"How long until your break is over?"

"A couple days..."

Junhui nodded and took a sip of his drink, there was something in the air and Minghao felt it. There was something hanging between them, something unspoken but there. He didn't like how the idea of leaving this place crossed his mind, his heart felt heavy out of sudden.

"You're in college?"

He decided to pushed the question that had been hanging on the tip of his tongue deep, deep down in his heart.

"Yeah," Junhui nodded.

"I took music."

"Can you—"

"One question at a time Hao," Junhui reminded him with a grin and Minghao nodded shyly, he forgot that they were still playing that stupid game.

"What do you like about this place?"

"Jun that's—"

"Just answer it okay?"

Minghao sighed in defeat, he felt like the older male was trying to ask him something, to persuaded him into saying something but what? Out of every questions he could've asked and Junhui choose the most domestic one? Not even a thing like, how old are you or do you have a girlfriend or something.

"It's nice, there's this flower field close to the place we're staying... Also the beach is beautiful and the sky is also clear, despite the hot weather, I really enjoyed it and..." Minghao trailed.

There was a word, on the tip of his tongue threatening to fall but he couldn't. _He shouldn't_. But when he looked up, Junhui was already looking at him too, with the most beautiful eyes staring patiently at him. There were hints of rosy colours on his cheeks and he looked like he was somehow nervous.

_ A couple days—_ his mind reminded him.

"And you..."

The words came out as a whisper but it was loud enough for Junhui to hear, his eyes widened for a moment and Minghao felt like his heart was going to stop before the older male suddenly launched himself in Minghao's arms, lips pressed against his own.

Minghao was taken aback, eyes widened in shock as he stared at Junhui's face... So close to his own, he had his eyes closed and Minghao continued to look until he felt the shy licks on his lips and his eyes fluttering closed.

His hands moved on his own, one to the back of Junhui's neck and the other to his slim waist, pulling him closer until the older male was straddling his lap.

It's hot and he felt his shirt stick to his body like a second skin from the sweat but the feeling on Junhui's plush lips against his own had Minghao drowned in pure bliss. The older male had his arms wrapped around his neck, hips stuttering as he grinded against Minghao's hard on.

Minghao continued to kiss the older male, tongues dancing against each other in a certain rhythm and refusing to let go even as his lungs began to scream for air— none of them wanted to let go.

But eventually, they pulled away breathlessly. Their faces were so close to each other, their noses were practically brushing against one another and their breaths ghosting over their lips.

"That was..."

Junhui looked at him with hazy eyes, his chest heaving up and down for air before he dipped down again. This time, more firmly than before. Sucking and biting as Minghao's hand slid down and squeezed his round globes, a whine slipped past his lips.

"Fuck," Minghao breathed.

And Junhui let out a breathy laugh, resting his forehead against Minghao's one.

"Let's go somewhere...?" He asked carefully.

"Fuck, yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taka posted. Today is the start of Eye Of The Storm Tour. Seventeen almost reached 700k album sales. MV views are 14M+.
> 
> Simply the happiest day of my life so updates for all of you~ just hope that it continues so you'll get abundance amount of updates ;)
> 
> I tried to make this with fresh, college vibes, hopefully it wasn't so bad? I tried picturing them as two youths just having the time of their life with shy kisses, sweet love and giggles. Forgive me if it was a little bit (or much) out of characters.
> 
> And yes. I cut the chapter on a cliffhanger. Smut is coming.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


	4. Let Me Hear You Say...

Junhui let out a soft giggle as Minghao pushed him gently to the bed, the younger quickly hovered above him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Fingers tangled in each other's locks, gripping and tugging at the strands harshly.

Junhui arched into the kiss, revealing his neck and Minghao latched his lips onto the skin. Sucking on it hard, tasting the slight saltiness from the sweat before pulling away. Angry red marks were plastered all over the older's neck.

Junhui had brought Minghao to his house, there was no one inside since his parents and little brother were out of the town so Minghao made use of it as he palmed the older's hard on, earning a loud moan from Junhui.

"I still have neighbours you know," Junhui breathlessly grinned.

"Then let them hear," Minghao whispered as he pulled off Junhui's shirt, groaning at the sight.

He kissed the skin under Junhui's ear that had the older male whined before trailing down to his chest, sucking on the rosy buds until they were hard. Junhui's hands fisted on his hair, pulling at the strands harshly. Minghao hissed at the pain but continued kissing down to Junhui's flat stomach, nibbling on the skin.

"Fuck... Hao..." Junhui said out of breath.

"I know," Minghao replied.

Then he unzipped Junhui's pants and pulled it down along with his boxer, licking his lips at the heavy and leaking cock rested against Junhui's stomach. He wrapped his digits around, feeling it twitched in excitement before ducking his head low, sucking on the head.

"Fuck...!"

Minghao continued to suck, hands stroking what his mouth couldn't get as he deep throated the older male, playing with the shaved balls. Junhui smelt like the sea and the bright sun and he didn't know how it was possible but he was getting drunk in it.

Junhui himself wasn't any better, he had his hands fisting Minghao's dark locks , chest heaving up and down heavily, there were trails of saliva down to his jaw and the room was filled with his delicious moans. Minghao pulled away not long after, earning a protest from the older male. He only chuckled as a response and leaned down to give the older male a peck on the puckering lips.

He pulled away and took his shirt off and tugged his pants along with his boxer down, revealing his own hard cock. He felt Junhui's eyes heavy on him and stroked his cock playfully, watching the older male carefully.

Then he settled himself between the older's legs, spreading them wide for him to see. Junhui made an embarrassed sound at the newly position that had him completely exposed for the younger to feast on, Minghao's hands rubbed random patterns on his inner thighs and the younger could feel Junhui was quivering under his touch.

Minghao tilted his head to the side, asking the silent question. Junhui covered his face with his hands and shyly pointed at the bedside drawer, Minghao didn't ask why would he had one instead he searched for it and internally cheered when he found a packet lube that came with condoms.

He teared open the packet with his teeth, pouring the substance generously right to Junhui's puckering hole. The older male hissed at the sudden cold feeling.

"I know baby, cold hm?" Minghao cooed as he circled the rim.

"Nnhh..." Junhui let out a whine.

The younger smirked as he spread Junhui's round globes apart, watching as the hole clenching and unclenching around nothing hungrily. It was how far Minghao could restrain himself before pushing his forefinger in, he felt the older male tensed at the first intrusion.

His dark eyes watching carefully for any changes in Junhui's expression before inserting his middle finger, Junhui had his eyes closed and lips parting apart but there was no sound coming out of his red lips. He felt the slight burning pain but it was a welcomed one so he nodded his head weakly for the younger to continued.

Then Minghao began to stretch him opened, painfully slow and when Junhui began to rocked his hips against his fingers, that was when he added the third finger and Junhui sucked in a sharp breath.

"You okay?"

Junhui nodded, assuring the younger male to continue. Minghao looked at him for a moment before his fingers started to move, in and out slowly. He held back a groan as he watched Junhui's hole greedily taking his three fingers in, trying to take them deeper and deeper despite being knuckles deep.

And not long after, Junhui began to rocked his hips; fucking himself on Minghao's fingers and it was so hot the younger thought he might come at the sight of it, if it wasn't for his own leaking member.

Then he pulled out and Junhui whined at him, feeling the slightly dull pain in his lower part. Minghao teared open the condom, making sure his cock was covered perfectly before he hooked one of Junhui's legs on his shoulder, giving his thighs a kiss as he positioned himself right to Junhui's entrance.

He locked eyes with Junhui and _fuck— _he loved the older male so bad it was impossible to forget him.

Then he pushed in and Junhui's made the most beautiful expression Minghao had ever seen. He had his eyes closed tightly, brows slightly furrowed and a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead; lips parting apart as heavy breathings coming out as weak groans.

"Fuck fuck fuck," the older male cursed.

Minghao felt so good as he eased inside, burying himself in balls deep. The younger felt so thick inside him, stretching him painfully good. He could feel the throbbing cock inside him and honestly, it felt so fucking good.

Minghao himself had this blissed out face, grunting lowly as Junhui's walls tightened around him and he was having a hard time holding himself back. Junhui felt so warm, so insanely good around him.

"Jun..." He called breathlessly.

And the older male opened his eyes, wet from the tears and it was all that it takes for Minghao to snapped his hips forward and knocked the daylight out of the older male. He held the back of Junhui's thighs in bruising grips, nearly folding the older male into half and he grunted at how flexible Junhui was.

With this new position, Minghao could plunged deeper and harder, watching as he abused the pink hole over and over again. Junhui's pornographic moans filled the room, a music to his ears.

Junhui's hands were fisting the sheets, choking on his own spit ad Minghao rammed inside him, abusing his sweet spot over and over again. His pace was so strong and sharp it made the headboard thumped against the wall behind. Then Junhui let out a yelp when Minghao sneaked a hand around his cock, fisting it and pumping along with the same pace as his thrusts.

"A-ah! H-Hao...!"

Junhui let out a high pitched whine, overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure. Minghao's pace didn't falter for a bit, it continued like that until the two felt their orgasm building in.

Then he felt it, the coiling heat inside his stomach as his orgasm hit him, washing over him hard and vision went blank for a moment. Junhui came on Minghao's hand, thick, white spurts spilled all over his hand and stomach. Minghao continued to rammed inside and Junhui choked on his own tears at the oversensitive feeling, almost like burning him and then the younger came, biting his lip in the most seductive way possible.

Junhui clenched around him and had Minghao letting out a low grunt, riding his orgasm. They stayed like that for a while, feeling each other's warmth as the only sounds in the room were their harsh breathings. The room reeked from sex, it was hot and sweaty and Minghao might die from the hot weather. He pulled away with a grunt, tying the condom and threw it to the trash bin before propping next to the older male.

"You do realise that my mom might find it right?" The elder asked, facing him with a grin.

Minghao shrugged and pulled Junhui closer to him,

"Gross," Minghao muttered at the sticky semen on Junhui's stomach and the older male laughed.

Minghao let out a sigh, combing through Junhui's black locks as he slowly drifting off to sleep.

This certainly wasn't the last time they had sex, nor spending the whole day together out in public. Minghao ignored his friends teasings, and stick as close as possible to Junhui.

After all... There wasn't much time left before summer break over.

* * *

"You sure?"

"I am."

"But Jun—"

"Don't worry, I'll find you there..." Junhui smiled.

Minghao stared at him, they were currently at the airport and it hurted his heart so bad he felt like it was bleeding. He didn't want to leave Junhui, he didn't want to be apart from the older male.

Minghao let out a sigh, pulling Junhui's hands up to his lips and kissed his knuckles before he found Junhui's pinky finger where a silver ring adorning it beautifully. He kissed the ring, gentle and loving.

"You do realise that we bought this at the market and it probably doesn't worth any penny right?" Junhui laughed.

"Doesn't matter," Minghao said.

"It'll keep us connected."

Junhui cooed at Minghao and ruffled his hair, earning a scowl from the younger.

"Flash news, phone calls exists," Mingyu rolled his eyes.

"Face time."

"Skype."

"Stuffs."

"Fuck you guys."

"Adulting also exists," one of Junhui's friends said.

"It's easy to forget keeping a track of everything when you're an adult or in college, believe me guys. We've been there."

"And most of the times, life's suck toes."

"You guys should let the two enjoy their little bubble of hope," the group cooed at the remarks.

Junhui shook his head at his friends' words before tilting his head to the side before a smile made its way to his lips.

_"Remember... I'm your only muse."_

* * *

5 years later

"Mr. Xu, there is someone who insisted to meet you outside."

"Appointment?"

"He doesn't have one sir but he kept on insisting that you know him."

"I know everyone," Minghao hissed.

"Maybe he's another wannabe models? Thinking that you might be able to boost his career?"

"I am not boosting anyone's career for free Changkyun," Minghao sneered.

"I thought I'm your only muse?" A voice suddenly said.

"Oh? Isn't he the guy you took photos of years ago? The ones you displayed for your first exhibition?"

"Pleasure to meet you Changkyun," the man smiled.

"And Mr. Xu, it's been a long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just admit it, I suck at writing endings. I'm probably the worst author at that one, I swear the ending was much more beautiful in my mind and how I imagined it but turned out, I wasn't so good at writing it into scenes *sigh*
> 
> But I had fun while writing this, I'm also quite satisfied with the freshness of this one probably because this is about JunHao in their college years? Just the two being lovely teenagers in their fullest youth~
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, comments and the support! Until my next story =)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
